


tattooz

by scumfuck



Category: IT 2017
Genre: College AU, Eddie and Richie, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, fluff????, gay boys, its okay, they're legal, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: Richie and Eddie get wine drunk and design tattoos for each other.college au





	tattooz

"Eddie! We're good-eatin' tonight, bay-bay!" Richie flung open the door of Eddie's dorm room. "Red wine and Mcdonald's, that's all momma left us!" He held up a cheap bottle of wine in one hand and a greasy paper bag in the other. Eddie's nose scrunched up as he pushed away his desk chair, turning to face his boyfriend.

Richie walked in and placed the bag and wine down fruitfully on his table, before slumping onto Eddie's lap. "How was your day, beautiful boy?" He grinned lazily and kissed Eddie's forehead. 

"Fine," Eddie grumbled. "I just finished the essay for microbiology due tomorrow. I don't think I'll ever write again." 

"Well, good thing I came to your rescue, Eddie-darling," he sat up and winked, "My damsel in distress." 

Eddie glanced over his shoulder, at the label of the bottle of wine. "You did _not_ get Zinfandel wine, did you?" 

Richie stood and grabbed the cold bottle, twisting the cap off easily. That's how you knew it was cheap, Eddie thought. "I did, and I'm fully intent to get wine-drunk on it, whether you're with me or not." 

Eddie huffed out a dry laugh. "I don't have any glasses, idiot, unless 'momma' left those, too." He moved to the fast food, taking the content out of its bag. 

There was a small kids cup in it, empty, and Richie grabbed it quickly. He poured a generous amount of the disgusting red wine into it, swishing it around and bringing it up to his nose, sniffing it. "There is a glimmer of a ripe fig, I smell... nutmeg, yes. The gentle aroma of a ripening fruit," he spoke, the tone of a stuck up, nasally wine taster in his voice. Eddie laughed at the Mcdonald's logo on the paper cup, watching as Richie took a sip and winced. 

"God, it's fucking nasty, dude," he said, and took another sip. 

Eddie stuck a french fry into his mouth and took the cup from him, tasting it himself. He almost spit it out at the disgusting taste it left in his mouth. His taste buds were screaming for mercy.

"How much did you pay for that?" 

Richie shrugged. "Found fifteen bucks in Stan's jeans this morning and thought of the best ways to spend it. I think it was three dollars." 

"Oh, my god," Eddie said, and took a bite out of a big mac. "That's vile."

Richie nodded, but continued to gulp the rest of the cup down. "Bottoms up, baby!" he called out when he was finished.

"I hate you," Eddie muttered. Richie sat on the bed, nodding for him to follow. Eddie did, reluctantly, after Richie made puppy eyes and a curl fell over his glasses.

"Bring the wine?" Richie asked as Eddie stood from the chair. He sighed disappointedly, and grabbed the open bottle by its neck, shoving it into Richie's hand. 

Richie grinned and leaned up to kiss him, grabbing his bottom lip and sucking on it happily. Eddie pulled back and stuck out his tongue. 

"You taste absolutely disgusting, man." 

* * *

 

It's been about an hour and a half, and Eddie's taken a few generous gulps of the drink down his throat. They shared the bottle until Richie had it tipping upside down, tapping the bottom to let the last couple drips fall onto his tongue. Eddie laughed, bubbly and drunk, but if he was looking back on himself, he'd probably say something like, 'I was tipsy! Not drunk, tipsy.'

"Dude, this is like, the best wine i've ever had," Richie slurred, and Eddie laughed again, resting his head on Richie's shoulder.

"I know... What the fuck."

They'd brought the Mcdonald's to Eddie's bed, even though not-drunk-Eddie would have screamed at any kind of grease touching his pristine white sheets. Richie was feeding salty french fries to himself and the shorter boy. 

"Bro... Do you think they put shit in these fries to make them taste this good...?" Richie mumbled, staring at a short fry in between his thumb and forefinger. Eddie stole it and chewed on it, savoring the flavor.

"I don't know, and I don't even fucking care," Eddie replied, and burped loudly. Richie pointed at him and laughed hysterically. 

"Nice one, dude! Lemme try!" Richie breathed in, and exhaled an eight-second long burp deep from the back of his throat. 

"Holy shit!" Eddie laughed.

"Did you fucking hear that?" Richie flung himself onto the bed, gripping his stomach and chortling. 

They laughed together until they giggled, and Richie stared up at Eddie thoughtfully.

"Can you hand me your notebook?" he asked, pointing to the spiral bound one at the foot of his bed. Eddie grabbed it, handing it to him along with the Sharpie next to it. 

Richie flipped to a random page. "Let's design each other tattoos. Or somethin'." He smiled up at Eddie, eyes crinkling slightly. 

Eddie nodded and moved to sit with his legs crossed. Richie sat up, uncapping the marker and pressing it to the paper. He drew the head of a cat, placing two dots for its eyes and one for its nose. Eddie cocked his head to see it. 

"Where would I get that?" he giggled. 

"On your ass," Richie responded way too quickly. Eddie burst into a fit of laughter, punching him in the arm before taking the marker. He drew a small heart with small vertical lines surrounding the shape, as if it were glowing. 

"Get this on your ankle, or somethin'," Eddie suggested. He moved a fallen curl out of Richie's eyes with the end of the marker, making the other smile. 

"You're so gay," he whispered. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

Twenty minutes passed. Or at least, that's what Eddie saw on the clock. It felt more like an hour.

"Okay, don't look at this one," Richie said, holding up the notebook so Eddie couldn't see the other side. 

"'Kay." 

"Okay, okay. Can I stick and poke this?" He turned the book around to see a large head, and pointed to the forehead, where he'd scrawled ' **RICHIE** ' in thick black letters.

"No, you may _not_ stick and poke your name on my forehead, you nonce!" 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks lmao


End file.
